


YOU LOVE ME FOR EVERYTHING YOU HATE ME FOR

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, ass deflowering, despite the title this is /not/ a hate fucking, little bit of plot if you look at it in the right light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been months since Kougami stopped Makishima and became a fugitive. He's stayed hidden from everyone, hiding away from the world. Everyone except a certain enforcer, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU LOVE ME FOR EVERYTHING YOU HATE ME FOR

**Author's Note:**

> _Ginoza is said to be a '1000% virgin' and never dated for twenty years, dedicating his time in studying to become an Inspector so that he can meet his father again._ \--ahahaha oops well thats about to change
> 
> Also [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cutRGzWDv0)

It had been months since the Public Safety Bureau had stopped Makishima, aptly preventing the mass destruction of the city’s food source. The city had eventually crawled back up from the black tar pit of chaos the mass-murderer had thrown it into. The riots stopped, the people returned to normal, putting all their faith back into the Sibyl system and forgetting everything they had seen.

At least, most of the city’s inhabitants had returned to normal. Some had swam in that abyss far too long to ever come back up for air.

“Just go in, coward.” Ginoza sighed, green eyes flitting over to the figure of Akane in the distance.

Taking a deep, steeling breath, he pushed the heavy metal door open. It was cold against his bare hands, the heavy whine of metal grinding against metal resounding in his ears. Temporarily blind in the dimly lit room, the door slammed shut behind him and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Letting out a sigh, he deadpanned to the pair of steel blue eyes behind the gun, fighting the urge to roll his own.

“Kougami.”

The man, slightly shorter than Ginoza himself, didn’t fight it as his lips pulled into an admittedly charming lopsided grin before he lowered the gun, clicking the safety back into place.

“How’d you lose your leash?” Kougami brushed his fingers through the back of his mess of black hair, leaning against the wall far too casually for a fugitive confined with an armed enforcer.

Ginoza could feel his eye twitch and his jaw tense at the implication. Then again, how could he fault Kougami for calling him a dog in the same way he had referred to the enforcers when he had been an inspector?

“I told inspector Akane that this was one of Dad’s old safehouses. I told her I wanted some privacy to look through what might be in here.”

“What, and she bought that?” He wasn’t watching Ginoza anymore, eyes focused on the packet of cigarettes he was tapping against his palm.

Ginoza shrugged casually, eyes wandering the dingy room that Kougami had been living in. More of a hovel, if he was being honest with himself. Everything stuffed into one small room; nothing more than a microwave and two-range stovetop in the back, a narrow door off to the side that he could only assume led to the bathroom. The bed was pressed tight into an alcove, storage space hidden underneath, with a low ceiling that left the raven to assume Kougami couldn’t possibly sit up on it unless he was over the edge.

“She said she’d wait at the shops down the road, so she “can see if [I] make a break for it.” He let out a small, mirthless laugh. “Though judging by her ace, she knows exactly what the truth really is.” The sound of his gun activating as he lifted it to point directly at Kougami’s head was unnaturally loud in the small, dank space.

_The target’s threat judgment has been reappraised. Crime coefficient 287. Enforcement mode: Non-lethal Paralyzer._

“That high already?” Ginoza tossed the Dominator onto a nearby cabinet, disgust tugging at his lips at the way the gun bounced on the flimsy, rusted metal.

“Yeah, well,” Kougami slipped a cigarette between his lips, talking around the unlit vice. “I _am_ a fugitive, after all.” There was a certain ironic, amused edge to his voice.

The enforcer sighed internally, nose crinkling up at the cigarette. He had never much cared for them, and wondered why everyone whose lives depended on their ability to chase down criminals would opt to pick up such a disgusting habit. Slowly, he moved toward Kougami, the space between them dwindling and he couldn’t deny the way there was something that pulled at him, that yearned to close the gap and press against his former partner.

“Can’t that wait?” His slender fingers lifted, the tips closing around the cigarette, the paper gently yielding under his grip as he tugged it from Kougami’s lips, his green eyes lingering as the other’s tongue slipped over his now-empty lips instinctually.

Kougami hesitated only for a moment before sliding a hand around his former boss’ waist, a strong hand against his back pulling him close and closing the gap between them. It was nearly instant the way his body warmed, the heat from Ginoza’s seeping into him and he was certain he could feel the man’s heart pounding inside his chest. Or maybe that was his own.

“Right, you’re here for something else.” The only warning he gave was the way his pale eyes glimpsed Ginoza’s lips before he pulled him close and captured them with his own.

He had half expected the enforcer to tense or pull away, even if he had come here by his own accord. Instead, the taller man pushed against his lips, lifting his slender hand to rest against his chest gingerly, and now Kougami was certain it was _his_ heart that was pounding. It was growing harder to breathe as he inhaled sharply, almost desperate to take in their mingling scents, fingers twisting into the back of Ginoza’s jacket.

Steel eyes flashed open when the kiss was broken, a chill flushing over his body as there was suddenly space between the two of them. Ginoza pushed his hands from his waist, and there was some sort of desperate panic rising within Kougami. He had waited for this for years, even going as far as to follow the other in being an inspector.

Instead, he found himself pleasantly surprised to see him pulling his jacket off and dropping it to the floor. Kougami couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw Ginoza’s cheeks flush under the shadow of his long hair. He vaguely wondered why the enforcer still wore those stuffy button-up, long sleeved shirts even when he no longer had to uphold his appearance. The dim light glinting off metal gave him his answer.

Before he could mention it, Ginoza was nearly pressed against him again, his hands resting against his hips. The enforcer’s body was tense, even if he had been the one to initiate contact. Suddenly Kougami’s vision was nothing but a pair of green eyes, nervous but cloudy, darting back and forth between his own.

The taller man leaned in, stopping just short of contact and leaving Kougami wanting. Gently, he brushed his lips against the fugitive’s, not quite letting it slip into a kiss. Ginoza didn’t move; their vision nothing but a blur of eyes and hair. His hand all but trembled against the other’s chest, fingers gripping into his shirt in a feeble attempt to hide it.

Kougami swallowed hard, slowly lifting his hands to cup Ginoza’s neck, fingers slipping into his hair and thumbs brushing over his jaw. He wanted to say something, tell him to relax, tell him it’s okay, anything to reassure him. Instead, he tilted his head just enough to press their lips into what was barely a whisper of a kiss. Even so, he felt the other relax as their lips touched, taking a step forward to press their bodies flush once again.

His body ached, the cold metal against his back a stark, almost painful contrast to the way his body burned against Ginoza’s. His fingers yearned to scrape down the tender flesh of his neck, to roam over his body and touch every inch of them. Still, he willed his control to steel, his hands holding loosely to the man he had loved since they had been kids in school.

Relief washed through him as Ginoza’s lips worked against his, parting hesitantly and allowing his tongue entrance. Cautiously, Kougami licked over those kiss-red lips, his tongue slipping between them and relishing the way the enforcer tasted, the way his body shivered as the slick muscles rolled against one another. He paused, feeling the way fingers twisted into his shirt at his hips.

“Ginoza..?” His voice was a little unsteady, worried that maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

The enforcer said nothing, keeping his eyes lowered, watching the way Kougami’s chest rose and fell with his breath. He slipped his fingers under his shirt, gently brushing over his hips bones, not missing the way goosebumps instantly pushed to the surface in the wake of his touch. Green eyes, cloudy with lust, lifted to look into Kougami’s from under long lashes. He couldn’t help being pleased when he saw that the lust in the fugitive’s eyes mirrored his own, albeit less wild.

Timidly, he hooked his thumbs under the hem of the black shirt, sliding his hands up over Kougami’s chest and lifting the shirt within the same movement. The shorter man took the hint, lifting off the wall at the last moment and helping to tug the shirt over his hand before tossing it to the side. Before his fingers had let the cotton slip to the floor, a warm hand was pressed to his chest again, cold metal absorbing the warmth from his hip. Gentle, curious, fingers roamed over his chest, tracing every muscle, every scar, ghosting over his collarbone and down his sculpted abs before drifting along his ‘v’ and tugging curiously at the hem of his pants.

Kougami couldn’t help the way his body burned, fire scorching his skin in the wake of Ginoza’s touch.

“You can touch me, too, you know.” Ginoza almost smirked as he looked up at the other from under his long hair, leaning in and tugging gently at Kougami’s bottom lip with his teeth. He would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the little moan it pulled from the other. Somehow he hadn’t expected to ever hear a sound like that from Kougami, but he wanted to hear more of it, a lot more. And louder.

There was no hesitation this time, burying his fingers into Ginoza’s hair and pulling him into a hard, needy kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, lips mashing together in some desperate need to taste him, devour him, _have_ him. Strong hands worked their way from his hair down to his waist. They slipped underneath the stiff cotton, pushing against his skin and hungrily running over muscles that he had always known were hidden under all that professionalism.

Slowly, he moved his hands down to grip Ginoza’s ass, fingers nearly kneading his cheeks. He could feel the other shiver against him, his own lips tugging into a smile as he broke the kiss. He placed soft kisses along the enforcer’s jaw, not surprised to find it completely free of stubble. Working his way down his neck, his chaste kisses slipped into warm, open mouthed ones that sucked ever so carefully on the tender skin.

He could help but grinning at the way Ginoza’s throat vibrated with an unbidden moan under his ministrations. Taking it as the permission to continue that it was, he pulled the enforcer’s hips against his, grinding their clothed bulges together. Metal fingers dug into his shoulder, the others tugging at his hair. His body was tense, yet his hips trembled and slowly rubbed against him on their own.

Ginoza tried to pull away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The fugitive didn’t loosen his grip, simply shifting it up his back and moving his lips close enough to brush against the reddened earlobe.

“What’s wrong, Nobu?”

The taller man crinkled his nose in displeasure and pulled back to look the other in his eyes, stifling a shiver at the way he eyed him.

“I told you not to call me that.”

Kougami let out a light laugh, hands moving soothingly over his back. “After all this time you really expect me to use your last name? Even in private?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Ginoza’s voice was barely more than a mumble.

“You’d prefer Ginoza?” Kougami quirked an eyebrow at him curiously. He was fully aware that his former partner didn’t mind the nickname, at least not when it came from him.

“Not that,” He turned his eyes away, ears burning red. “When we…and the sound…” His voice was so quiet that even at this close proximity, Kougami had to strain to hear it.

“Seriously? You’ve watched countless criminals be blown to bits by the dominator in your hands, but this makes you squirm?” Kougami hadn’t meant to laugh out loud, it had just slipped from his lips. He had immediately regretted the decision when Ginoza pushed from his grip, fists clenched and looking at him with flushed cheeks and a petulant pout that he couldn’t help but find cute. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Kougami smirked, stepping closer and leaning up to brush their lips together teasingly. “I like your voice.”

Ginoza felt his face grow hotter, if that was possible. He couldn’t help being embarrassed, but he couldn’t deny the way Kougami’s words only made his pants grow tighter. Embarrassed or not, he wanted this. He wanted Kougami. And he knew that this may be his last chance, even if he fought to deny that thought every day. He refused to believe that one day some drone would find the fugitive and kill him, leave him nothing but a pile of waste in the streets. And it would be a drone, no one in the PSB would chase him down, even if they were _supposed_ to be looking for him.

Pushing down the thoughts, he captured Kougami’s lips. His fingers struggled to unbuckle the other’s pants, making quick work of the button and zipper as the fugitive’s fingers unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling only a few times before pushing the material over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor behind him. Cold air rushed over his bare skin, a harsh reminder of just how exposed he was. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body, au contraire, he knew he was good bodied. Long and lean with skin taut over sculpted muscles that came from a mix of his job and conditioning that kept him alive in the field.

Well, all except his left arm. Ginoza turned his body, as if to hide the metal contraption attached to his shoulder. Kougami watched him carefully, and honestly, he didn’t think that the enforcer was even fully aware of the way he tried to hide it from him.

“No—Ginoza…” He reached toward him slowly, fingers tentatively touching at the purpled and scarred skin where the prosthetic connected to his shoulder. Ginoza flinched under his fingers, but didn’t pull away. “This…you lost this because of me.” _Became a latent criminal because of me. Gave up your career because of me._

Kougami leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against the rippled skin. He could feel the enforcer’s body tense under his touch, his lips peppering the joint, wrapping his arm around his back to press his palm against it as his lips tried to claim every inch of the scar. The fugitive tensed as warm fingers brushed against his scalp, lips pressing against his hair.

“Shinya..?”

Kougami tensed at his name, lifting his head to look at his childhood friend. He was surprised to find a soft smile looking down at him, he couldn’t remember how long it’d been since he had looked at him like that. Before he could process the expression, Ginoza had pulled him into another kiss.

Something had shifted, the tense uncertainty replaced with a certain kind of need. It was almost as if Ginoza had expected him to turn him away over something like a metal limb. If Kougami was being completely honest with himself, he found it kind of hot. Really fucking hot, actually. Of course telling Ginoza that now would likely just embarrass him and he wouldn’t risk it.

Instead, he focused on getting Ginoza’s pants off almost as fast as his own were removed. His lips never left the enforcer’s body, nipping at his neck and collarbone with no qualms against marking the pale skin before moving back to his lips. Kougami shivered as metal fingers scraped over the muscles of his lower back, both hands moving to grip his cheeks and pull him close. The initiative surprised him, though he had little time to think about that as the taller man pulled their hips together, hardened cocks brushing together, causing his hips to buck and Ginoza’s gasp echoing in his ear.

Slowly they moved back toward his bed, not that it took more than a few steps to cross the small room. They paused only for a moment when Ginoza knocked his head on the low ceiling of the nook before returning to the task at hand. He placed a hand at the back of the raven’s head, keeping him from possibly hitting it again as his other hand roamed down to knead one of his cheeks. Carefully, the enforcer lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, Kougami leaning down to keep their lips together.

Eventually, Kougami broke the kiss. Turning, he dug into the bottom drawer of the flimsy metal cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He turned back to Ginoza, only to receive a mirthless laugh.

“Guess you were expecting company.” They had never communicated that Ginoza would come visit, Kougami had never even contacted him. It wasn’t safe to, not now that he was an enforcer.

Kougami, however, only smiled. It wasn’t an expression Ginoza was used to, honestly. Kougami had smiled less and less after the specimen case.

“Not expecting,” he brushed Ginoza’s jawline with his thumb. “Hoping.”

Ginoza’s cheeks lit up, both embarrassed and flattered, gladly returning the kiss that the other leaned in for. He pulled back, however, when Kougami leaned over him and his hands drifted up his thighs.

“Kougami, um,” He blushed as he looked away, nothing but embarrassment flooding through him. “I’ve never…”

The fugitive paused for a moment before what he meant dawned on him. Of course he hadn’t. In all the time Kougami had known him, Ginoza had never even dated. He had poured all his time and focus into his job. He nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss him softly, his steel blue eyes looking up at him from under his mess of bangs.

“We don’t have to do this—”

“No, I want to!” Ginoza’s voice was tense, nervous but urgent.

Kougami smiled reassuringly. “Relax, I’ll go slow.”

Ginoza nodded slowly, reaching his arms up to wrap around Kougami’s neck and pulling him into another kiss. He never wanted to stop kissing him, stop feeling those delicious lips against his own, stop tasting him. And he never wanted Kougami to stop touching him. His fingers ghosting over his sides, rubbing gently over his inner thighs, fingers just barely brushing against his cock, just enough for a burst of pleasure that left his core tensing and quivering.

“Ginoza,” Kougami pulled back, his lids heavy and lips red, “Turn over.” The enforcer only stared at him, mind not fully functioning in its haze of lust. “It’ll be easier on you.”

Ginoza nodded, doing as he was told. It was embarrassing, bent over the bed like that with his ass up on display for Kougami. The enforcer was more than happy to keep his face buried in his arms against the mattress.

Kougami, however, couldn’t help the way just looking at Ginoza like that made his cock twitch, precum forming at the tip. He shivered at the thought of spreading him open, his hands experimentally kneading his cheeks apart. Gently, he pushed forward, careful to just slide himself between his cheeks. Heat instantly pooled in his core, swallowing hard at the way Ginoza shivered.

As much as he wanted to take him, he’d never hurt him like that. Taking a slow, much needed breath, he stepped back and filled his palm with the clear liquid. He massaged it over his fingers, letting his skin warm it, before gently brushing a finger against Ginoza’s entrance.

“Relax, exhale slowly.”

He watched the way Ginoza’s body moved, watching carefully as he began to let out a breath that he was sure the enforcer didn’t even know he had been holding. He took the moment for what it was, carefully pushing a finger inside of him. The body below him tensed immediately, of course it did.

“It’s just me, Nobu.” Kougami leaned forward over him, careful not to move his hand as pressed his lips to his lower back, his other hand gently rubbing over his thigh. Surely, no one had expected him to be like this, he was a killer, a criminal, scourge of society. Yet for Ginoza? He’d be the biggest, sickeningly sweet marshmallow in the world if he asked.

Eventually he felt him relax. Keeping their bodies pressed together, he continued pressing kisses along his body, his other hand never leaving him. The more attention he gave him elsewhere, the better he’d adjust to the feeling of something inside him. He slowly moved his middle finger, gauging carefully when Ginoza’s body no longer resisted him. Waiting for his next exhale, he slipped a second finger in.

This time he didn’t have to coo anything to him, feeling him arch his back to press against Kougami’s torso. His warmth was reassuring, clearly, and it wasn’t long before he could easily move his fingers inside him.

“Its…weird.”

Kougami was surprised to hear him speak, looking up at him curiously, his fingers stilling inside him. “Does it hurt?”

Ginoza shook his head, still not looking back at him. “Just…weird.”

Nodding slowly, Kougami leaned in to kiss along his shoulder blades. “I’ll make it feel good.”

Making good on his word, Kougami carefully moved his fingers inside him, crooking them and searching for that spot that he knew would leave Ginoza blind with pleasure. It took a few tries before he pressed against the dense spot, though there was no mistaking that he had found it at the way that the enforcer clenched around him, his fingers twisting into the sheets as he choked out an unexpected moan.

Kougami only grinned, waiting for his body to loosen before slipping a third finger in. He was careful, scissoring inside of him and making sure to do his best to brush against his sensitive spot as he stretched him. His own cock ached, brushing between his thighs and considering the thought of squeezing him together and fucking them while he fingered Ginoza until he came under his touch. The thought was more than a little appealing, but he wanted Ginoza. All of him.

“Kougami?” Ginoza panted against the sheets, twisting just enough to look over his shoulder. He didn’t have to say anything, not with the way his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown. The way that he was trying to be discreet about pushing back against Kougami’s fingers certainly helped, too.

The fugitive nodded slowly, pulling his fingers from Ginoza, taking just a moment to look, his thumbs spreading his stretched hole and forcing the smallest of moans out of its owner.

“Turn around.” Kougami swallowed hard, trying to seem contained as he opened a condom with trembling fingers. It wasn’t that he was nervous, per se, and it wasn’t his first time. But this was _Nobu_. He had wanted him for longer than he’d admit, and now that he was finally having him instead of just thinking of him while he jerked off, it was a little overwhelming.

Ginoza turned back around, sitting just off the edge of the bed. It was awkward, how open he felt. “Why?” He averted his eyes, trying to be discreet about the way he watched Kougami unroll the condom over his cock.

“Because,” he paused, drizzling the lube over his dick for good measure, swallowing hard as he knew his cheeks flushed over, “I want to be able to see you.”

Ginoza didn’t say anything, even as he felt his heart pound in his chest and his stomach churning against his lungs. It wasn’t as if he came here expecting some meaningless fuck, even so, actually _hearing_ words of affirmation from Kougami? It left his body aching, an unscratchable itch beneath his skin that left him on the edge of shivers in the most pleasurable way.

His body tensed as he felt something larger than fingers press against his entrance. It stopped there, and he couldn’t help the way his body shivered in anticipation, realizing just what it was that he was feeling. He didn’t say anything, just nodding quickly and pulling Kougami into a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. And then he felt it.

It was abrupt and unexpected, his breath coming in harshly as fingers gripped his cheeks and spread him as far as they could. And yet, it was slow and careful and oddly warm. His fingers dug into Kougami’s shoulders, and it wasn’t until his body felt full and the fugitive’s warm hips pressed against his ass that he realized the whining moans echoing in his ears was his own.

Kougami hadn’t moved, his hand carefully bracing Ginoza’s back, lips moving against his unwaveringly. The enforcer knew he wanted to move, could feel his cock pulsing inside him, and yet could do nothing but relish the feeling that Kougami _hadn’t_ moved. He smiled to himself, pulling back enough to look up at him.

“Shinya? Move.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his hand gripping at Ginoza’s hip and carefully pulling back until he could feel his entrance swell at the rim of his cock. He pushed into him experimentally, wary about pushing too hard or fast, even if he desperately wanted to pound into the enforcer until he couldn’t walk.

Kougami’s hips trembled, his chest clenching at the way Ginoza would moan as he pushed back into him, his breaths coming out in pants. He had never known he could make such delicious sounds, and he wanted to devour every last one that came from his mouth.

He kept him braced carefully, supporting his back and relishing the way Ginoza pressed his metal arm above his head against the low ceiling of the nook while his other hand dug into Kougami’s shoulder. It allowed him to take in his entire body, the way his chest gleamed with a sheen of sweat, the way his muscles tensed and quivered as pleasure jolted through his body, the way his cock dripped onto his torso.

He knew his own breath was coming out in short, sharp pants. His body was growing unbearably hot, and he wondered just how much longer he’d last.

“Fuck, Ginoza—” He bit his lip around a moan, trying to keep his pace steady. “You feel fucking amazing.” The words were staggered, swallowing down his moans the best he could. They didn’t have to say anything, he knew that. Knew that is was damn obvious it felt good, better than good, but fuck if he wasn’t going to let him know.

It was taking all his effort to go slow. Ginoza was tight around him, every thrust leaving him clenching and pulsing around him, his ass throbbing as if it was trying to milk him for every drop he had. And fuck if he wouldn’t let it. It was almost unbearably hot, his walls feeling like they were melting around him and leaving his own hips trembling. He wondered if it was acceptable for something to feel so sickeningly good.

“Shinya~” His name came out as more of a gasp than a spoken word, Ginoza’s fingers slipping over the nape of his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. “Faster. Go faster.”

Kougami paused, gauging his expression for a moment before pulling him against his body. He lifted him, feeling Ginoza grip tight to his body, the unexpected shift leaving him uneasy. He smiled as he laid the enforcer on the mattress, careful of his head this time. He couldn’t sit up over him, not fully, instead slouched over and his shoulders pressed against the ceiling of the nook.

Even so, he couldn’t not take the moment to appreciate Ginoza’s body. Laid out below him, muscles quivering, cheeks flushed, lips kiss swollen, and eyes practically begging that he be fucked. Kougami ran his hands over his thighs, legs spread for him.

“Shinya..?”

Kougami only smiled before crawling back over him, pushing his long bangs back over his forehead before dipping down to capture his lips. The kiss was gentler, less hungry. Then Ginoza wrapped his legs around his hips, using them to push Kougami’s cock further into him, a moan vibrating against their lips.

The fugitive didn’t push off of him, instead leaning back just enough to kiss along his neck and collarbone, his hands reaching down to lift Ginoza’s hips just enough to shift the angle of his thrusts. He paused when the enforcer’s head snapped back against the mattress, eyes blown and mouth open in a strangled moan. He didn’t overlook the way his ass clenched around his cock, either.

“Fuck, Shinya—do that again~” Ginoza looked up at him with such desperately needy eyes, teeth worrying over his lips, that Kougami couldn’t refuse.

He held Ginoza’s hips firmly, his other arm planted against the mattress to brace his movements. With that, he stopped holding back. His movements were fast, deep, and precise, intent to grind against that sensitive spot that left Ginoza clawing at his back and screaming his name as much as he possibly could. With every thrust, Ginoza only got louder, and his ass tighter with each pass. Fuck, if the way his name was spilling from those lips didn’t nearly make him come.

“N-Nobu – fuck—I’m close~”

Ginoza bit his lip, fingers buried in his own hair as he looked up at him. Kougami had never seen him look so lewd, didn’t think he was able, and fuck he hoped no one but himself would ever know.

“Shinya,” He paused, voice caught in his through as his torso tensed with a jolt of pleasure, temporarily silencing him. “Touch me.”

Kougami didn’t hesitate to slip a hand between them, his body desperately aching for its release. He wrapped his fingers around Ginoza’s neglected cock, which was admittedly thicker than his own although it wasn’t quite as long. He didn’t bother trying to pace his movements, stroking him fervently. He had barely touched him when Ginoza’s legs tightened around his hips, his fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets, twisting into them as his body arched.

“Fuck, Shinya~ Shinya I l—” His words were cut off as moans pushed unbidden from his lips, a string of profanities and sounds that sounded vaguely like Kougami’s name rolling off his tongue as hot cum splurted over his lover’s hand and his own chest.

“Nobu – fuck you just –” Kougami’s breath was heavy, hip movements growing erratic as Ginoza tightened around him, ass pulsing and throbbing, nearly vibrating around him after his orgasm. Gripping the sheets beside the enforcer’s head, he buried his face into his neck, the scent of sex and sweat and _Ginoza_ overwhelming. “Nobu-ch—mn~ fuck, Nobu—” His hips stuttered and bucked forward, pushing hard and deep into Ginoza. He sank his teeth hard into the crook of his neck, moaning against his skin as his cock pulsed as he came hard inside him, hot cum pressing between his walls and his cock.

Neither moved, neither spoke. It was silent but for their heavy breathing and pounding of their hearts which they were certain was audible to the other.

Slowly, Kougami pulled from within him, a shiver of satisfaction slipping through him at the gasp it elicited. Turning away, he slid the condom off, tying the end before tossing it in the trash. He vaguely found himself glad that he had used one, considering the mess he would have made of Ginoza. As much as he’d love to see his cum running down those thighs, he knew that the enforcer would have to return to headquarters.

Yet, he hadn’t made a move to get out of the bed beyond taking the rag Kougami provided to wipe himself down.

The fugitive wasn’t displeased by this, instead climbing into the small bed. Ginoza moved to lay against his chest, Kougami’s fingers slipping into his hair. It was…comfortable. Comfort, contentedness, those were things neither of them had had for some time now.

The silence was broken by the click of a lighter, flame igniting the end of the cigarette between Kougami’s lips.

Ginoza crinkled his nose, tilting his head to look up to at him. “You really have to do that now?” The words stung his throat and he wondered if it was a side effect of the smoke or all the screaming. Letting out a small sigh, he pushed himself up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning carefully forward out of the nook.

Kougami smirked at him, taking a drag and taking the moment to appreciate his body. “Gotta indulge myself while I can, right?” He put the cigarette back between his lips, talking around the stick. “Never know when Sibyl will finally catch me.”

The enforcer glared at him, his green eyes seeming to darken at the words. “That’s not funny.” He tried to swallow down his anger, pushing off the mattress and moving to get dressed. It was a pain to sort out what was what in the dark, nothing but piles of dark clothes in a dark room. Eventually he got his underwear and pants on, fingers hesitating before grabbing his shirt. Instead, he grabbed Kougami’s.

Ginoza turned toward the door, setting his jacket on the cabinet where his Dominator was. He hesitated in the doorway, not quite finishing getting dressed. He didn’t want to leave like this. Still, the way Kougami was lying out on the bed, watching him as he smoked his disgusting vice away, it irked him in a way that only the fugitive ever could. He could always push his buttons, the good and the bad.

“I should get back before she gets suspicious and comes in here.” His fingers worked along the shirt, stalling. “She might not let you go this time.” His voice was quiet, the thought leaving him feeling sick.

Ginoza sighed to himself when Kougami said nothing.

Instead, the fugitive had moved silently behind him, his arms wrapping low around his waist from behind. He felt the enforcer tense in his arms, but didn’t let go. He just pressed against his back, nuzzling into his hair.

“Nobu, I…” Kougami hesitated. What was he supposed to say? How could he ever undo everything he had done, everything he had put Ginoza and the others through? Even if he had stopped Makishima, he couldn’t really say if the ends justified his means. His obsession had lost Ginoza his job, his freedom, his arm, his best friend, and his father.

He said nothing, instead tightening his arms around Ginoza’s waist, feeling him press back against his chest. Gently brushing his lips over the nape of his lover’s neck, he pressed soft kissing against the tender flesh, his voice barely a whisper against his skin.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i just love these two so much okay
> 
> im really sorry if this is like the most OOC piece of shit ever.


End file.
